Pot Hole Number 25
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: Kakashi's first kiss was not romantic... but hell, it was with Minato, and that was good enough for him." WARNINGS: Yonkaka, BL, yaoi, and a few ANBU OC's that are there just for show.


_Okay, so I wanted to actually write a fic where Kakashi and Minato kissed, so I did. There are some ANBU OC's in here, but they really don't matter and they don't get any back story (so no worries) also, I stole some of Sakura's and Sasuke's ancestors. Uchiha and Haruno are all they are called. _

_AU, Kakashi is 17 and a half and in ANBU._

-

Just one kiss.

That was all he wanted.

One kiss and he would happily give himself up to the great looming darkness that was threatening to swallow him up at any moment.

_No. Not yet. _His breath was coming in short, laboring gasps. His stomach hurt.

The village was less than two miles away now. _Not when you're so close, hold on for a little longer. You can't die yet._

_Why_ did he have to be such a coward? Was it so hard to ask for a kiss? Really, what was the worst thing that could've happened?

Oh, right. _Rejection._ He had completely forgotten about that.

At that moment his feet, the useless things, found a pot hole in the road and the ground took the opportunity to rush up to greet his face with enthusiasm.

_That was pot hole number twenty-five, _ a useless little voice in the back of his head chirped optimistically.

Kakashi was suddenly very aware of how dry the road was despite the humidity in the air. There was a pebble digging into his bare shoulder, but it was soon forgotten as his limbs decided to go numb. His face was mashed uncomfortably up against his ANBU mask. His heartbeat throbbed deafeningly in his ears. He fervently wished it would hurry up and quiet down; every enemy shinobi in a five-mile radius would be able to hear its erratic palpitating. Kakashi's eyelid was drooping without his consent. The darkness he had been fighting finally folded over him like a blanket and he knew no more.

When he opened his eye, the night sky was covered in purple-black clouds. Kakashi was on his back, looking up at a ring of ANBU that had gathered around him. He felt the electric tingle of a medic nin's chakra on his stomach.

It's an odd sensation, being healed by a medic nin. Kakashi hesitates to classify the feeling as _intimate, _because words like that make him feel nervous, but there was no other way to put it. He could feel the medic nin's chakra mixing into his own, coaxing his body to heal the wound and helping where Kakashi's own strength was failing him. Kakashi's senses felt raw—the smell of cherry blossoms burned his delicate nose and Kakashi glanced to his left. Haruno's ANBU-monkey mask stared back at him.

The teal glow of Haruno's chakra cast an eerie glow on the stony, masked faces of his fellow ANBU.

Kakashi's mind felt muddled despite the painful sharpness of his five senses and he tried to speak past a tongue that felt like sand paper.

"Where?" his voice croaked.

"Just outside Konoha's wall." Uchiha's voice responded with harsh clarity. Kakashi felt his heart sink with a pang of guilt and shame.

To say the least, matters between himself and the Uchiha Clan had been rocky after Obito's death. When he had joined ANBU, he had been hoping that dealings with the Uchihas would be far and few between.

He had forgotten that not all Uchihas grow up to be policemen.

The ANBU he had been partnered with was an Uchiha who happened to be older than him, taller than him, and seemed to be able to hold a grudge. Not to mention he was practically a mute. During the two month mission—that had ended in near failure, I might add—Kakashi had done most of the talking.

"We have to wait until morning, when the gates will be open," Uchiha seemed to be more verbose around other ANBU who had eyes that matched.

Haruno's chakra receded and he retracted his hand to help Kakashi into a sitting position. The ANBU settled into an informal semi-circle around Kakashi. To any other ninja who was not ANBU, they looked relaxed, but there was a careful nonchalance in their postures that put Kakashi on guard.

He was going to be interrogated, even a fool could see that, and Kakashi was no fool.

He felt exposed and uncomfortable under the critical and unwavering gazes of the animalistic masks that glinted red in the light of a small fire he had only just noticed. The Hatake took little comfort in the fact that Haruno's hand was still on the small of his back, it meant that there was one less mask to stare down. His own dog mask lay in the dirt beside him.

The ANBU with hare mask stiffened. She held up a hand to stop the question that her partner in the badger mask was about pose. After a tense silence she held up five fingers and made a fist then released it. A group of five was approaching, they were friends.

Kakashi was forgotten for the moment as four jounin and the Hokage himself materialized out of the gloom. Minato looked less than happy about his escort, but he brightened when he saw the group of ANBU waiting for him.

Kakashi felt strange as he gazed at his former sensei—it was an uncomfortable kind of strange that had nothing to do with Minato, though. He had forgotten that healings (ironically) always made him feel sick afterwards. Haruno, that wonderful man, noticed and placed a glowing hand on Kakashi's stomach and he immediately felt better.

Meanwhile, the jounin that made up Minato's guard were looking ruffled and nervous. ANBU and jounin were like cats in the way that they never really took to each other unless they were forced.

The ANBU Badger lifted his mask and leered at them. The jounin that happened to be staring at him averted their gaze.

The Hokage smiled as if he hadn't seen anything and joined their semi-circle, sitting next to Kakashi.

The jounin left to set up a perimeter, sensing they were not welcome.

Kakashi had not realized how cold he had been until Minato had arrived. Kakashi could feel the heat that radiated off his sensei like a furnace on the sensitive skin of his arms; unconsciously Kakashi moved closer to Minato.

The ANBU discarded their masks as soon as the jounin were out of sight and earshot. They bloomed like flowers in the sun under their Hokage's attention and responded to his questions about their missions with enthusiasm. Unlike the council of elders, Minato had always taken a keen and genuine interest in his ninjas' well-being.

Kakashi didn't hear a word Minato was saying. He was too busy watching Minato speak. Or rather, he was too busy watching Minato's lips move.

He wondered if they were soft.

Kakashi's heart fluttered to life in his chest as he imagined those lips on his own and he fought to keep himself from turning red under his mask and breaking out into a cold sweat. He was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire seventeen and a half years of life. He _wanted _Minato to have his first kiss more than he had ever wanted anything else.

But there was that word again. _Rejection. _

Kakashi was still pretty certain that spending life _wanting _Minato was still more preferable than spending life _without_ Minato.

Silence brought Kakashi back to reality. All eyes were trained on him. He must have just been asked a question. He swallowed thickly.

Minato's face was suddenly very close. His forehead was warmer than Kakashi had expected.

"You're burning up. Kakashi, are you feeling okay?" His voice was slow and wonderful.

Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. He opened it to lie:

_Yes, I feel fine. _

But nothing came out.

Minato was moving away, taking his heat with him. A large drop of rain fell on Kakashi's forehead and he knew that it was now or never. Once Minato left, there would be nothing to distract the ANBU from Kakashi, and if he had to undergo interrogation either way, he might as well go into it with the taste of his sensei on his lips.

All he wanted was a kiss.

One kiss and he would happily accept the death that would be waiting for him at the hands of the ANBU for kissing the Hokage without the Hokage's consent.

So when Minato went, Kakashi followed.

Kakashi's first kiss was not romantic. It was not to be written down in epic love stories. It was not passionate and full of love. But hell, it was with Minato, and that was good enough for him.

In his desperation he had not removed his face mask, but he could feel Minato's breath through the thin material and the warmth was enough to make him sigh like a schoolgirl. (He didn't of course, but he could have.)

Minato's lips moved against his mask, trying to say something most likely. Kakashi opened his mouth in time with Minato's, deaf to the supposed protests. He lost himself in the feeling, ignoring everything else. He almost melted when Minato's hand snaked up behind his neck and pressed him closer.

Rain was falling all around now, sending up little clouds of dust where they hit the dry ground.

Haruno and Uchiha pulled Kakashi roughly off of Minato a few moments later.

His sensei was looking up at him from the ground with a strange look in his eyes. Kakashi held his gaze, unable to keep the hurt from his eyes. Minato opened his mouth to say something.

Whatever it was was lost when the jounin that were the Hokage's bodyguards appeared. One of them whispered something into the Hokage's ear. Minato was on his feet in a moment, he excused himself to the ANBU, but his gaze lingered on Kakashi before he disappeared in a flicker of yellow.

Three of the jounin sped after him. The one jounin who was left looked skittishly around the circle of ANBU. Haruno and Uchiha still held onto Kakashi's arms with iron grips. The rain had stopped, but the air was thick with humidity.

"Y-y-you can go back into the village if you want," She stuttered, trying to sound impassive, "the gate-keepers are waiting for the Hokage's return, you can probably still get in if you hurry."

The ANBU crane sneezed and the jounin bolted.

Kakashi's heart was beating wildly and he shook with adrenaline. Haruno and Uchiha towed him to his feet and the other ANBU gathered around him. His knees nearly gave way. He hoped they would make it quick and painless.

Instead of a kunai to the gut, like he expected, the ANBU badger pulled a bill out of his pocket and handed it to Uchiha with a scowl, "Here, you bloodsucker, that's twenty."

To Kakashi he grinned ruefully, "I didn't think you had the guts to do it in front of everyone, Hatake-kun, but I'm not a very good judge of character."

Kakashi felt the blood that had drained out of his face return in a rush that made him dizzy. He swayed towards Haruno when Uchiha released his arm to put the money from the ANBU Badger in his pocket.

"You're in ANBU and you're still a virgin, Hatake-kun?" the ANBU crane teased.

"Just because you lost your virginity the first chance you got doesn't mean everyone else does too, honey." The ANBU hare winked at Kakashi as the crane squawked indignantly.

"Next time you try to kiss him, Hatake," Haruno's voice was calm and good-natured in his ear, "make sure you take your mask off."

--

Let's see, let's see... I guess I should tell you guys what was going through my head when I wrote this? Yeah, sure, what the hay, I don't think anyone'll read this anyway, but it's good karma or something.

SO: _I had it in my mind that Kakashi had just finished with a mission that he screwed up on (thus the wounds and crap) so that's why the ANBU's were going to question him. Also, I had it in my mind that Kakashi was fairly new to ANBU. I tried to make the ANBU members seem intimidating in the beginning and then like good-natured people trying to look out for the new-guy Kakashi. But I dunno... somehow whenever I write Kakashi he always ends up drunk or hurt or delirous... maybe I'll write something light-hearted next time.  
... I feel kinda bad for the jounin... but they were my favorite part to write XD  
__whatever, I hope this made some sort of sense..._

**I think I may write a second chapter or something, so reviews would be nice?**


End file.
